


Merry Shipmas All

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: •Twelve shots.•Twelve songs.•Twelve ships.That's all you need to know really. Oh and I suggest you listen to the songs. They're really good.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter, Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Theodore Nott/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. •∆1) Happy Xmas (war is over)∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Drarry  
> Year: 1998  
> AU: Post war  
> Song: Happy Xmas (War is Over) by John Lennon and Yoko Ono

Draco: Er...Harry.  
Harry: Yes Draco?  
Draco: You know there's a ball on Christmas eve?  
Harry: Yes. Being head boy and being on the events committee I do know about the ball. Why?  
Draco: Well..do you er...want to go with me?  
Harry: I'm your boyfriend of course I'll go with you. Why did you think I wouldn't?  
Draco: It's just...I didn't know if...  
Harry: I wanted to be seen with you as your date?  
Draco: Yeah.  
Harry: Well I do. Our relationship managed to survive the war and I don't want to keep it a secret any more. I love you Draco Malfoy and I want the world to know that.  
Draco: Love you too Harry Potter.  
They kiss. Harry bites Draco's bottom lip. Draco moans.  
Harry: No. No. You'll have to wait for that. I have to go on patrol with Hermione.  
He gets up of his bed smirking.  
Draco: Fuck you.  
Harry: I believe it's the other way around babe.

Hermione: Have you got a date for the ball?  
Harry: I do indeed. You?  
Hermione: Yeah. I'm going with Ron. You know that me and you have to dance.  
Harry: Crap. I haven't danced male in four years.  
Hermione: Is your date a guy?  
Harry: Yeah. We've been together since sixth year.  
Hermione: Hmmm a guy in our year. Blaise?  
Harry: Out with Neville.  
Hermione: Theo?  
Harry: Out with Pansy.  
Hermione: Seamus?  
Harry: Out with Dean.  
Hermione: Terry?  
Harry: Straight.  
Hermione: Justin?  
Harry: Straight. There's one possibility that you are avoiding 'Mione.  
Hermione: There is no way on earth that you have been dating Draco since sixth year.  
Harry: "Gespatcho Soup".  
Hermione: What about it?  
Harry: I got letters from "Gespatcho Soup" whilst we were on the run. Remember?  
Hermione: That was Draco?  
Harry: Yeah.

*Time Skip*  
Minerva: Right you two you are opening the dancing tomorrow night.  
Harry: Minnie I can't dance male.  
Minerva: What?  
Harry: I have done it once and I had Parvati telling me how to do in my ear the entire time.  
Minerva: But your date...  
Harry: Is Draco Malfoy.  
Minerva: That answers all questions. Hermione will you teach him how to dance the male role in?  
Hermione: Of course.

Harry stumbles into his and Draco's dorm after four hours of dance practice.  
Draco: And what the hell happened to you?  
Harry: Well that meeting turned into Hermione teaching me how to dance male because I have to dance with her at the ball.  
Draco: You look knackered.  
Harry: I am. Four hours! Four fucking hours no breaks.  
Draco: How about you go to sleep?  
Harry: That is a very good idea.  
He lies next to Draco and falls asleep. There is a knock on the door.  
Draco: Come in.  
Ron comes in.  
Ron: Have you seen Hermione?  
Draco: No.  
Ron: What happened to him?  
Draco: Four hours of dance practice with your girlfriend has just about finished him.  
Ron: Why does he need dance practice?  
Draco: Because he doesn't normally dance male.  
Ron: Why?  
Draco: Because "Gespatcho Soup" doesn't dance female even if you paid him.  
Ron: Wait. "Gespatcho Soup" is Harry's boyfriend?  
Draco: Yes he is.  
Ron: Who is he?  
Draco: Me you twat.  
Ron: Oh.

*Time Skip*  
The music starts for the first dance.  
Harry: May I have this dance Miss Granger?  
Hermione: Of course you can Mr Potter.  
He leads her onto the dance floor. They dance and it all goes smoothly. Everyone claps then the two lead their dates on to the dance floor. Everyone gasps at the fact that Harry's date is Draco, the two take it in their stride. At the end before the other couples come on Draco gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring box.  
Draco: Harry James Potter the love of my life and my best friend, will you marry me?  
Harry: Yes!  
Draco stands up, puts the ring on Harry's finger and kisses him. The next song comes on.  
Speakers: So, this is Christmas  
And what have you done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The road is so long  
And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
War is over over  
If you want it  
War is over  
Now

The two dance long into the night and wake up with very sore feet next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this first Christmas one shot. Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate). Skylar-May xxx


	2. •∆2)Fairytale of New York∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Wolfstar  
> Year: 1981  
> AU: Non-magic  
> Song: Fairytale of New York by The Pogues

Sirius: I wish we could have gotten home.  
Remus: Me too.  
Sirius: Harry's first Christmas and where are we? Bloody New York.  
Remus: I know it sucks but at least we are together. We could have been away from each other over Christmas.  
Sirius: I suppose.  
Remus: Oh come on. It'll be like our own Fairytale of New York.  
Sirius: I'm not the first or second one but I am the last one.  
Remus: The cheep and lousy bit?  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Remus: Let's put the song on.  
Sound system: It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you  
Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true  
They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me Broadway was waiting for me  
You were handsome  
You were pretty Queen of New York City When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night  
The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day  
You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last  
The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day  
I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you  
The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells are ringing out For Christmas day  
Sirius: Merry Christmas Remmy.  
Remus: Merry Christmas Siri.  
They kiss under the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one. It's not that long at all but it's cute. Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate. Skylar-May xxx


	3. •∆3) 2000 Miles∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Pansmione  
> Year: 2013  
> AU: Non-magic  
> Song: 2000 miles by The Pretenders

*Hermione's PoV*   
She's been gone three weeks now and isn't coming back for another two. It's Christmas tomorrow and it's looking like I'm going to be alone for Christmas. Harry and Draco are in Malta with their twins Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus. Ron and Theo are in Thailand helping out at an orphanage with Remus and Sirius. Blaise and Neville are in Hawaii on surfing holiday. My wife is in Newfoundland on a business trip. I miss her so much. I sit back in my favourite arm chair, the one by the fire that I have to fight to get, and listen to the radio. It seems so quiet well I am the only person in the house. Normally the radio would have to be on full blast so that it could be heard over the noise of nine other people. I am so glad that we got this huge house over looking the sea in Cornwall after we graduated. We have made so many memories here like when Draco threw up everywhere due to morning sickness or when we tried to recreate that "I'm gay" vine. Theo dressed up in the costume and jumped off the breakfast bar. He broke his ankle and had to be taken to hospital still in the ridiculous costume. The doctors and nurses couldn't stop laughing and neither could we, even Theo was in stitches. Every Christmas since the twins were born they have managed to knock the Christmas tree over. It's a tradition now. The other morning Skylar screamed "I'M GONNA KNOCK THE TREE OVER!!" She took off down the stairs and crashed straight into the tree. We had just managed to get it back up when Scorpius did exactly the same. Good times good times.

*3rd PoV*  
Presenter: This song is dedicated to Hermione Parkinson from her wife Pansy. She says "2000 miles is not nearly enough to stop our love my dear. Be a Pretender and pretend I'm not in Newfoundland. Remember to make a wish when you jingle the sleigh bells on the wall and you never know. It might come true." How sweet. A very merry Christmas to you both. Now heres the Pretenders with 2000 Miles  
Song: He's gone  
2,000 miles  
Is very far  
The snow is falling down  
It's colder day by day  
I miss you  
The children were singing  
He'll be back at Christmas time  
And these frozen and silent nights  
Sometimes in a dream  
You appear  
Outside under the purple sky  
Diamonds in the snow  
Sparkle  
Our hearts was singing  
It felt like Christmas time  
2,000 miles  
Is very far through the snow  
I'll think of you  
Wherever you go  
He's gone  
2,000 miles  
Is very far  
The snow is falling down  
It's colder day by day  
I miss you  
I can hear people singing  
It must be Christmas time  
I hear people singing  
It must be Christmas time  
Presenter: And now the news.  
Hermione finds her phone and calls Harry.  
Harry: Hey 'Moine what's up?  
Hermione: Pansy did a song dedication for me.  
Harry: And she called me a romantic sap ball.  
Hermione: She calls everyone a romantic sap ball.  
Harry: That she does. What song was it?  
Hermione: 2000 miles.  
Harry: That's a beautiful song.  
Hermione: I know.  
Harry: You want to speak to Sky? Dray and Scorp have run off down to the sea.  
Hermione: Sure.  
He hands the phone to Skylar-May.  
Sky: Hi Aunty 'Mione.  
Hermione: Hi Sky. How you doing?  
Sky: Fantastic. It's so beautiful here. Me and Dad have a tan. Papa and Scorp have sun burn. They are soooooooo jealous.  
Hermione: I bet they are.  
There is a knock at the front door.  
Hermione: Oh Sky I have got to go. Someone's at the door. Say bye to your dad for me.   
Sky: I will. Merry Christmas.  
Hermione: Merry Christmas.  
She hangs up. Hermione grumbles as she gets up from her chair to open the door.  
Teddy and Jake: Merry Christmas!  
Hermione: Teddy! Jake! What a surprise!  
Teddy: Well we knew you were all alone and so were we so we thought we would drive down to surprise you.  
Hermione: Come in. It's freezing out here.  
Teddy: Thanks.

*Time Skip*  
A key is silently turned in the lock and Pansy sneaks in. She sits herself down in the favorite arm chair and waits. Hermione comes down the stairs and goes into the living room.  
Pansy: Merry Christmas!  
Hermione: Pansy what the hell are you doing here?!  
Pansy: I couldn't miss Christmas.


	4. •∆4) Stay Another Day∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Jeddy  
> Year: 2018   
> AU: Magic  
> Song: Stay Another Day by East 17

Teddy: Do you have to go tomorrow?  
Jake: Yes I do Teddy. It's my Grandmother's birthday and I am not allowed to miss it.  
Teddy: Sod your grandmother lets stay here and have loads of sex.  
Jake: That does sound fantastic but I think my mum would kill me if I didn't go.  
There is a noise in the living room.  
Teddy: I swear to Merlin if the was the floo I am going to loose it.  
There is a knock on their bedroom door.  
Teddy: Fuck off.  
Sky kicks open the door.  
Josh: Hi.  
Sky: Do you have any toilet roll? We've run out.  
Teddy: You flooed into my husband and I's house in the middle of the fucking night to ask for toilet roll?  
Josh: Yeah. We've not got any.  
Sky: Dad and Pa nicked it all.  
Teddy: Why?  
Josh: They wanted to build a toilet roll fort.  
Sky: At the age of thirty-eight.  
Jake: And they call us immature.

Teddy: How's the bog roll fort?  
Harry: Bugger off.  
Jake: You do know that your daughter and her fiance flooed into my husband and I's house at three in the morning to nick some bog roll because you had all theirs?  
Sky: We did have some actually.  
Josh: We just thought it would be funny.  
Teddy: I hate you both so much right now.  
Charlie: Calm down all of you. And listen to some music.  
Molly: CHARLIE WEASLEY WHAT IS IN YOUR MOUTH?!  
Jake: Well it's not Mike's cock!  
Molly: LESS OF THE RUDE JOKES JAKOB LUPIN!!!  
Michael: What about my cock?  
Jake: It's not Charlie's mouth.  
Michael: Shame that.  
Charlie: Mum it's muggle chewing gum. Calm down.  
Sky: Can I have some Uncle Charlie?  
Charlie: Catch.  
He throws her a piece which she catches in her mouth and start chewing.  
Ron: Give us some Charlie.   
Charlie: Nah. I only share my gum with like minded people, Ronniekins.  
Ron: What?  
Michael: People who'll take it from their gender or both genders.  
Molly: THAT'S IT!! EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BE QUITE!!!  
There is silence until Sky flicks her wand and her Spotify turns on.  
Sky's phone: Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't you say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day  
Don't you know  
We've come too far now  
Just to go  
And try to throw it all away  
Thought I heard you say  
You love me  
That your love was gonna be here to stay  
I've only just begun  
To know you  
All I can say is  
Won't you stay just one more day  
Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't you say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day  
Don't you know  
We've come too far now  
Just to go  
And try to throw it all away  
Thought I heard you say  
You love me  
That your love was gonna be here to stay  
I've only just begun  
To know you  
All I can say is  
Won't you stay just one more day  
Baby if you've got to go away  
Don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't you say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day  
I touch your face while you are sleeping  
And hold your hand  
Don't understand what's going on  
Good times we had return  
To haunt me  
Though it's for you  
All that I do, seems to be wrong  
Baby if you've got to go away  
Don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't you say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day  
Baby if you've got to go away  
Don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't you say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day  
Baby if you've got to go away  
Don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't you say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day  
Michael: Good song that.  
Josh: We should play that at our wedding, Babe.  
Sky: Yes.   
Draco: You are getting married in July!  
Sky: Yeah Pa. We know. We set the date.  
Hermione: Draco you're more of a Scrooge than Scrooge.  
Draco: Who's Scrooge?  
Sky: For fuck's sake watch A Muppets Christmas Carol.   
Draco: I don't like muppets.  
Sky: How? You married one. Honestly.


	5. •∆5) Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Flintwood  
> Year: 1991   
> AU: Magic  
> Song: Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee

Oliver: Come on Marc lets go find my mum.  
Marcus: What if she doesn't like me?  
Oliver: You're my boyfriend. If I like you then she will.  
Marcus: But...  
Oliver: How long have you know the woman?   
Marcus: Er...  
Oliver: Exactly. I've known her for fifteen years. Come on.  
He grabs Marc's hand and pulls him off the train.   
Josey: Oliver over here!   
They go over to her.  
Oliver: Josey this is my boyfriend Marc. Marc this is my sister Josey.  
Josey: Hi Marc. Nice to meet you.  
Marcus: Hi Josey. Nice to meet you too.  
Josey: Right come on you two. Mum's got dinner on.  
Oliver: Fantastic.   
Marcus: What are we having?  
Josey: A roast.  
Oliver: Great.  
They leave the station and they get into the car. Oliver and Marcus get in the back with Josey driving.   
Josey: How's Quidditch?  
Oliver: Gryffindor is top of the league.  
Josey: Yay! You got a new seeker I take it.  
Oliver: Yeah; he's great.  
Josey: What's his name?  
Oliver: Harry Potter.  
Josey: No?  
Oliver: Yes.   
Josey: The Harry Potter? The one who stoped You Know Who?  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Josey: Is he good?  
Marcus: Unfortunately yes.   
Josey: Olly said your seeker wasn't the best.  
Marcus: He's off the team next year. One of the first years is really good.  
Oliver: Who?  
Marcus: Draco Malfoy.  
Oliver: He's had Harry training him.  
Marcus: I thought they didn't like each other.  
Oliver: They're out.  
Marcus: What?  
Oliver: Harry Potter is dating Draco Malfoy.  
Marcus: I wondered where he was getting those massive hickies from.   
Oliver face palms.   
Josey: Should I put some music on?  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Josey: Okey smokey.  
CD player: Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some carolling  
You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way  
You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way  
Marcus: That's a great song.  
Josey: Best Christmas song there is.  
Oliver: What about Saviour's Day by Cliff Richard or All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey or Last Christmas by Wham!?  
Josey: Actually the best Christmas song there is is Do They Know it's Christmas by Band Aid.  
Oliver: Yes. Put it on.  
Josey: Okay.  
CD player: [Paul Young] It's Christmas time  
There's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time  
We let in light and we banish shade  
[Boy George] And in our world of plenty  
We can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
At Christmas time  
[George Michael] But say a prayer  
Pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time it's hard  
[Simon LeBon (Duran Duran)] But when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear  
[Sting] Where the only water flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears  
[Bono & Sting] And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom  
[Bono] Well tonight thank God it's them  
Instead of you  
[Boy George & Others] And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life Oooh  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
[Marilyn & Glenn Gregory] Here's to you  
[Paul Young] Raise a glass for everyone  
[Marilyn & Glenn Gregory] Here's to them  
[Paul Young, Marilyn & Glenn Gregory] Underneath that burning sun  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
[All] Feed the world  
Feed the world  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again  
Oliver: Definitely the best Christmas song.

Diana: Olly that bed better be made. The guests will be here soon!  
Oliver: Oh sorry I didn't know that we were having dinner in my fucking room Mum!  
Diana comes into Oliver's room to see Oliver looking for a shirt and Marcus very much appreciating the fact that Oliver is not wearing a shirt.  
Diana: Why are you not wearing a shirt?  
Oliver: Because I'm looking for the shirt I was wearing the other day and I can't find it.  
Diana: The blue one?  
Oliver: Yeah the blue one.  
Diana: I haven't washed it.  
Oliver: Then where is it.  
Marcus: Is that it on top of the book case?   
Oliver: Yes it is.  
He pulls it down.  
Diana: You can't wear that. It's all crumpled.  
Marcus wandlesly gets rid of the wrinkles.  
Oliver: Better?  
Diana: Much. You know what would be even better?  
Oliver: What?  
Diana: If you put the damn thing on.  
Oliver starts putting the shirt on.  
Diana: How did it end up on top of the book case anyway?  
Oliver: Do you really want to know the answer to that question?  
Diana: Yes.  
Oliver: It's a three letter word that starts with an 's' and ends in an 'x' with an 'e' in the middle.  
Diana: Too much information.  
Oliver: You wanted the answer.

Rachel: Hello Oliver. How are you?  
Oliver: I'm good thank you Grandma.  
Rachel: Who's this?  
Oliver: This is my boyfriend, Marc.  
Rachel: Boyfriend?  
Marcus: Yeah. We're dating.  
He wraps his arms around Oliver's waist.  
Rachel: That's not right Oliver.  
Oliver: Why? We love each other. Surely that's all that matters.  
Diana: It is all that matters.  
Rachel: It's wrong.  
Oliver: Harry Potter is out with a boy.  
Rachel: You what?!  
Marcus: Harry Potter is dating Draco Malfoy.  
Rachel: Well...er...  
Marcus: *in Oliver's ear* That shut her up.  
Oliver: *in Marcus' ear* We'll have to remember that one.  
Marcus: *in Oliver's ear* Definitely.


	6. •∆6) All I Want for Christmas is You∆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Jily  
> Year: 1977  
> AU: Magic  
> Song: All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey

Sirius: Oh come on Evans duet with me.  
Lily: No. Ask Potter.  
Sirius: Fiiiiinnnnne. Jamie!  
James: Yeah?  
Sirius: Duet with me on the karaoke machine.  
James: To what?  
Sirius: All I want for Christmas.  
James: Fuck yeah. Where's the second mic?  
They get set up and as Gryffindor knows James and Sirius can sing very fucking well when they are sober.  
Karaoke machine, James, Sirius: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby   
They bow and they get a round of applause. Lily stands up and kisses James. Sirius, Remus and Peter cheer.  
James: Looks like you've changed your mind Evans.  
Lily: Oh shut up, you twat, and kiss me.  
He does just that.


	7. •∆7) Last Christmas∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Deanmus  
> Year: 1996  
> AU: Magic  
> Song: Last Christmas by Wham!

*Dean's PoV*  
"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Once bitten but twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognise me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
(Happy Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, I love you, I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover, but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
(Maybe next time)  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special" Ugh I've had enough of her! She was staring at me at dinner and it's so creepy. Last year we were dating and I walked into the common room to see her snogging Michael pissing Corner. Merry fucking Christmas. Seamus was such a big help after that. We started dating over the summer and, honestly, I couldn't be happier. I was always a bit jealous of Harry and Draco because they have such a perfect relationship, even though Draco is a death eater. They have Snape wrapped around their little fingers as well. They literally started making out in the middle of DADA last week and the greasy bat didn't even say anything. Wot the fuck?! I check the time. Five to six. I must head downstairs. Seamus said I needed to be in the common room at six for some reason.

*3rd PoV*  
Dean arives in the common room just as Harry and Draco come in. Nobody notices the rings that they are wearing on their left ring fingers. Seamus grabs Dean's hand and pulls him out into the centre of the room.   
Seamus: Dean Thomas I know that we have only been dating a few short months but our love is strong and true.   
He gets down on one knee and pulls out a box which he opens to reveal a ring.  
Seamus: Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my husband?  
Dean: Yes!  
Seamus stands up and snogs Dean. He puts the ring on Dean's finger. Everyone cheers. Once the cheering has died down Harry clears his throat. Everyone turns towards him.  
Harry: Dean, Seamus, sorry to steal your thunder but you guys aren't the only ones that got an addition to your left hands tonight.  
He holds his left hand up for the assembled crowd to see. Hermione shreeks in delight.  
Hermione: When and where?  
Harry: About twenty minutes ago. You all know the semi-circle of trees by the lake?  
They all nod.  
Harry: Well that has always been a very special place to me and I haven't told anyone why before so I'll tell you all now. It's where my parents and both sets of my godparents got engaged.  
Draco: Harry you are such a bitch for not telling me!  
Seamus: Yeah Harry. Such a bitch.  
Everyone laughs.


	8. •∆8) Driving Home for Christmas∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Reo  
> Year: 2008   
> AU: Magic  
> Song: Driving Home For Christmas by Chris Rea

Ron: Ready to go?  
Theo: Yeah. I can't wait to see everyone.  
Ron: Me too.  
They up their luggage in the boot and get in their car. They start driving.  
Theo: I still don't know why we couldn't have apperated.  
Ron: It's more fun driving.  
He flicks his wand and the CD player turns on.  
Theo: What is this music?  
Ron: Muggle Christmas music. It's great. Just trust me.  
With in a matter of minutes Theo's toes are tapping.  
Ron: Told you.  
Theo: Shut your mouth.  
Ron: How about no?  
Theo: I'll throw a Draco.  
Ron: It won't work.  
Theo: WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!  
Ron: Don't shout when I'm driving you twat. You could get us killed.  
Theo: Put a decent song on then.  
Ron: How about this one?  
CD player: I'm driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Well, I'm moving down that line  
And it's been so long  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away  
Driving in my car  
It's gonna take some time but I'll get there  
Top to toe in tailbacks  
Oh, I got red lights all around  
But soon there'll be a freeway, yeah  
Get my feet on holy ground  
So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get through  
And feel you near me  
Driving in my car  
I'm driving home for Christmas  
With a thousand memories  
I take look at the driver next to me  
He's just the same  
Just the same  
Top to toe in tailbacks  
Oh, I got red lights all around  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Get my feet on holy ground  
So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get through  
Oh and feel you near me  
Driving in my car  
With a thousand memories  
I take look at the driver next to me  
He's just the same  
He's driving home, driving home  
Ron: Better?  
Theo: Much thank you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as hell but oh well. - Skylar-May xxx


	9. •∆9) A Winter's Tale∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Fralice  
> Year: 1980  
> AU: Magic  
> Song: A Winter's Tale by David Essex 

Alice: Finally a quiet Christmas.  
Frank: Yeah. A bit of peace.  
Alice: Put some music on will you?  
Frank flicks his wand and the CD player turns on.  
Frank: Care to dance?  
Alice: Always.  
They waltz around the room as the music plays.  
CD player: The nights are colder now  
Maybe I should close the door  
And anyway the snow has covered all your footsteps  
And I can follow you no more  
The fire still burns at night  
My memories are warm and clear  
But everybody knows it's hard to be alone at this time of year  
It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale  
And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed?  
A love that could never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world-wide scale we're just another winter's tale  
While I stand alone  
A bell is ringing far away  
I wonder if you hear, I wonder if you're listening  
I wonder where you are today  
Good luck, I wish you well  
For all that wishes may be worth  
I hope that love and strength  
Are with you for the length of your time on Earth  
It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale  
And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed?  
It's a love that could never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world-wide scale we're just another winter's tale  
It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale  
And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed?  
It's a love that could never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world-wide scale we're just another winter's tale  
Frank drops to one knee and opens a ring box with a gorgeous diamond ring in.  
Frank: Alice will you marry me?  
Alice: YES!!!  
He stands up, kisses her and puts the ring on her finger.


	10. •∆10) Step into Christmas∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Bleville  
> Year: 1997  
> AU: Non-magic  
> Song: Step Into Christmas by Elton John

Neville: Welcome to my Christmas song  
I'd like to thank you for the year  
So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
To say it's nice to have you here  
I'd like to sing about all the things  
Your eyes and mind can see  
So hop aboard the turntable  
Oh, step into Christmas with me, yeah  
Step into Christmas, let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry, come along with me  
Step into Christmas, the admission's free  
Take care in all you do next year  
And keep smiling through the days  
If we can help to entertain you  
Oh, we will find the ways  
So merry Christmas one and all  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Than asking you if you'd oblige  
Stepping into Christmas with me  
Step into Christmas, let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry, come along with me  
Step into Christmas, the admission's free, oh  
Welcome to my Christmas song  
I'd like to thank you for the year  
So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
To say it's nice to have you here  
I'd like to sing about all the things  
Your eyes and mind can see  
So hop aboard the turntable  
Oh, step into Christmas with me, yeah  
Step into Christmas, let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry, come along with me  
Step into Christmas, the admission's free  
Step into Christmas, let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry, come along with me  
Step into Christmas, the admission's free  
Step into Christmas, let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry, come along with me  
Step into Christmas, the admission's free, oh  
Step, step into Christmas  
Forever and ever  
Come along with me  
Blaise: Oh Merlin you're so good at singing.  
Neville: Thanks babe. I've been practising.  
Blaise: What's brought this on?  
Neville: You'll have to wait and see.

*Time Skip to Christmas Morning*  
Neville: I want you to one the thin square one first.  
Blaise: Okey.  
He grabs the present off the pile and opens it.  
Blaise: OH MY GOD IT'S THE NEW SLITHER BITCHES CD!!!!!  
Neville: Have a proper look on it.  
Blaise: Featuring cover of Mr Blue Sky with NEV LONGBOTTOM!!!  
Neville: Yeah.  
Blaise: How?!  
Neville: The lead singer is married to my godbrother.  
Blaise: No?  
Neville: Yes.  
Blaise: When can I meet them?  
Neville: In the new year.  
Blaise: OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!!!


	11. •∆11) Mistletoe and Wine∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Romione  
> Year: 2020  
> AU: Magic  
> Song: Mistletoe and Wine by Cliff Richard

Ron: I thought I'd miss Christmas with the kids.  
Hermione: What do you mean?  
Ron: This is the first quite Christmas I have ever had.  
Hermione: Oh yeah. First ten years you had your siblings.  
Ron: You're lucky you went home in first year. I spent the entire time getting bullied by Fred and George.  
Hermione: Weren't you with Harry?  
Ron: No. He'd run off to go snog Draco.  
Hermione: That is a point.  
Ron: Second year we were infiltrating the snakes' den.  
Hermione: Third year was pretty quiet.  
Ron: We didn't see much of Harry.  
Hermione: No we didn't. Fourth year was fantastic though.  
Ron: Might have been for you. I had to go to the yule ball with Padma, whilst you and Harry both had dates.  
Hermione: Salty much?  
Ron: Yes. I was sat there like a right looser whilst you two were dancing then getting laid.  
Hermione: Fifth year there was the whole business with your dad.  
Ron: Yeah. Sixth year was absolutely amazing.  
Hermione: Not for me. I was on my own the entire time. You were off snogging Lavender Brown and Harry was off doing whatever he and Draco do together.  
Ron: Yeah that doesn't really bare thinking about.  
Hermione: Seventh year you got to chill with your family whilst me and Harry were recovering from an attack by Voldermort.  
Ron: I'm sorry about that.  
Hermione: Oh don't worry about it. Draco brought us some supplies.  
Ron: And a need for silencing charms inside the tent?  
Hermione: Oh definitely.  
Ron: Fucking gross.  
Hermione: I was there.  
Ron: Moving swiftly on. Eighth year Harry was throwing up every five seconds.  
Hermione: Yep. And there's been kids every Christmas since.  
Ron: Let's put some music on and pop open a bottle of wine.  
He flicks his wand a couple of times and a bottle of wine comes into the room with two glasses. He looks at the bottle.  
Ron: Where did we get this?  
Hermione: Erm...I think Harry and Draco although it might have been Teddy and Jake.  
Ron: Oh the gift tag is still on it. "Dear Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron enjoy this wine. It's Josh and I's favourite. Love Sky."  
Hermione: Pass me the bottle.  
He hands her it.  
Hermione: This is about forty galleons a bottle.  
Ron: Trust Skylar to drink the most expensive wine on Diagon.  
Hermione: I know that Josh's father likes this.  
Ron: And how do you know Josh's father?  
Hermione: Really Ronald? Josh's father is the American minister for magic.  
Ron: Oh that Josh.  
Hermione: Yes Sky's boyfriend.  
Ron: Oh right I'll put the music on.  
CD player: The child is a king  
the caroller sing  
The old is past  
there's a new beginning.  
Dreams of Santa  
dreams of snow  
Fingers numb  
faces aglow  
it's -  
Christmas time  
mistletoe and wine  
Children singing Christian rhyme.  
With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree  
A time to rejoice in the good that we see.  
A time for living  
a time for believing  
A time for trusting  
no deceiving.  
Love and laughter and joy ever after  
Hours for the taking  
just follow the master.  
Christmas time  
mistletoe and wine  
Silent night  
holy night -  
It's a time for giving  
a time for getting  
A time for forgiving and for forgetting.  
Christmas is love  
Christmas is peace  
A time for hating and fighting to cease.  
Christmas time  
mistletoe and wine  
Christmas time  
mistletoe and wine  
Christmas time  
mistletoe and wine  
Ron: Merry Christmas Hermione.  
Hermione: Merry Christmas Ron.


	12. •∆12) Merry Xmas Everybody∆•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Wolfstarbucks  
> Year: 1977 (Maurader's 7th year)  
> AU: Magic  
> Song: Merry Xmas Everybody by Slade

Lily: Longbottom, Pettigrew, where are Potter, Black and Lupin?  
Frank: Not a clue.  
Peter: Same here.  
James, Sirius and Remus come down the boy's stairs.  
Lily: It's about bloody time.  
They slump on the sofa in one big mushy pile of gayness.  
Sirius: One of you fuckers better have gotten me sweets I'm half starved over here.  
Frank: Well that's what happens when you skip dinner.  
Sirius: James' idea.  
Lily: And what where you doing in your absence?  
They blush.  
Josh: Lils I don't think they want to have the 'when three men love each other very much' talk with anybody least of all their best female friend.  
Lily: Oh...oooh! I didn't know that was the way the wind blew.  
Sirius: Well it is. Now hand me my bloody presents.  
Josh hands out all the presents and puts some music on whilst everyone unwrapps.  
CD player: Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?  
It's the time that every Santa has a ball  
Does he ride a red-nosed reindeer?  
Does a ton-up on his sleigh?  
Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?  
So here it is, Merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun  
Are you waiting for the family to arrive?  
Are you sure you've got the room to spare inside?  
Does your granny always tell you  
That the old songs are the best?  
Then she's up and rock-'n'-rolling with the rest  
So here it is, Merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun  
What will your daddy do when he sees your momma kissing Santa Claus?  
Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?  
Are you hoping that the snow will start to fall?  
Do you ride on down the hillside  
In a buggy you have made?  
When you land upon your head then you've been slayed  
So here it is, Merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun  
So here it is, Merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun  
So here it is, Merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
(It's Christmas!)  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun  
Remus: Merry Christmas everybody.  
Lily, Josh, Peter, Alice: Merry Christmas.  
Frank, James, Sirius: And a happy New Deer.  
They burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. See y'all soon. - Skylar-May xxx


End file.
